Travaux
by Kura Tsuki
Summary: Des ouvriers débarquent chez Winry pour faire des travaux, l'un d'eux, un jeune garçon de 18 ans, tombe amoureux de Winry et tente de la conquérir, quand arrivent les frères Elric! Edward et le jeune garçon se détestent dès le premier regard. Qu'arriverat
1. L'ouvrier

Les travaux (titre provisoire)

Chapitre 1. L'ouvrier

Winry poussa un soupir, râlant contre la chaleur. Elle réajusta le tissu qui recouvrait comme toujours sa chevelure blonde.

-Ils arrivent. Dit une vieille femme fumant la pipe répondant au prénom de Pinako.

-Quoi ? Les nuages ou les ouvriers ?

« Personnellement, je préfère la première option ! » pensa-t-elle.

-Les ouvriers.

Elle recommença à soupirer. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon et le vent d'habitude si pénible semblait aux abonnés absents. De plus, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des deux frères Elric. « Quand ils reviendront je les étriperai ! » Elle fulminait de rage, ils ne la prévenaient jamais des choses importantes et il lui semblait qu'elle arrivait toujours trop tard pour réparer quoi que ce soit si c'était autre chose que les automails d'Edward.

-Bonjour messieurs, fit la vieille femme.

Winry se retourna, histoire de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Le premier abordait un air enjoué et une barbe foisonnante. Il semblait avoir entre 40 et 50 ans.

-Enchanté Madame, mademoiselle.

-Enchantée. Répondit Winry d'un ton las.

-Alors, c'est où ?

-Je vais vous montrer veuillez me suivre.

Winry regarda les ouvriers défiler, elle remarqua un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans, par rapport aux autres il était très jeune. Il lui adressa un sourire, auquel elle répondit poliment. Puis elle se remit à contempler l'absence des nuages. Elle soupira une énième fois et se leva. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, avec toute sa mécanique.

Winry n'était pas une jeune fille qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « normale », passionnée de mécanique et en particulier des automails, qu'elle chérissait, (membres en métal) son plus grand rêve était de posséder sa propre boutique à Rush Valley le « paradis des méka-greffes » comme on l'appelait. Elle était blonde et avait les yeux bleus. Elle était née ici, à Rizembool. Ses parents, tous deux médecins, avaient été appelés sur le front du massacre d'Ishbal et avaient été tués sur ordre des militaires, d'où l'aversion de Pinako pour ceux-ci.

Le lendemain, Winry fut réveillée par un bruit inhabituel : des coups sourds mais forts résonnaient dans la maison. Elle s'étira et s'habilla. Elle sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner, passant devant les ouvriers elle leur dit bonjour, sans remarquer le plus jeune qui la regardait avec un air étrange, mais déjà loin, elle ne se retourna pas. Vers midi, les ouvriers prirent une pause, et le jeune garçon profita de cette occasion pour venir parler à Winry. Ils entamèrent une conversation de connaissance.

-Je m'appelle Thomas Torian et toi ? (1)

-Winry, Rockbell mais ça, tu as dû le voir sur le panneau.

-Ouais, alors comme ça, tu fais des automails ? Je n'en ai jamais vu, ça ressemble à quoi ?

-Ca dépend ce que tu as perdu.

-Perdu… ?

-Personnellement, je m'occupe des bras les trois quarts du temps, mamie Pinako s'occupe beaucoup des jambes.

Elle remarqua son air montrant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un avec un membre en moins.

-Tu ne connais personne qui a perdu, je sais pas moi, un bras, une jambe, une main, un pied ?

-Non, dieu merci.

-L'odeur d'huile, le grincement léger, les fils…

Elle partit dans une décomposition de l'automail, passionnée.

-Désolé, la pause est finie.

-A plus tard.

Winry rinça le verre mousseux et le mit sur l'égouttoir. Elle faisait souvent la vaisselle. (2)

Elle leva un regard mélancolique vers la fenêtre. Quand arriveraient-ils ? Elle s'essuya les mains et rangea la vaisselle. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Pourquoi ? A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à… La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Thomas.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas !

-Non, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes.

Ses pensées se perdirent au fil de la conversation. Le téléphone sonna et elle entendit Pinako décrocher, elle écouta.

-Allô, automails Rockbell. Oh c'est vous ! Bien, c'est parfait ! A bientôt.

Elle raccrocha.

-Winry ! Winry !

-Oui ?

-Edward et Alphonse arrivent demain.

-C'est vrai ? Génial !

Elle se retourna vers Thomas, mais il n'était plus là.

-Bah…il est où ?

Alphonse et Edward Elric étaient ses amis d'enfance, ils étaient tous les deux blonds, mais Alphonse n'avait plus de corps. Leur père les avait abandonnés alors qu'il étaient très jeunes, seulement leur mère mourut quelques années plus tard, ils tentèrent de la ressusciter grâce à l'alchimie, Alphonse perdit son corps, Edward sa jambe gauche, il réussit à faire revenir l'âme de son petit frère, mais céda pour cela son bras droit. L'âme d'Alphonse est scellée à une armure, depuis ils cherchent la pierre philosophale pour retrouver leur corps. Ils revenaient enfin après des mois et des mois d'absence.

Le soir, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir, leur venue la tourmentait légèrement. Elle se demandait si ils avaient changés, si ils allaient rester longtemps, si, si, si… Elle s'endormit enfin, tard dans la nuit.


	2. Rencontre tendue

Chapitre 2. Rencontre tendue

Un réveil matinale la sortit du sommeil beaucoup trop tard à son goût : elle devait se préparer. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et fouilla dans ses armoires, elle trouva, son haut noir habituel et son pantalon rose. Elle lâcha entièrement ses cheveux et contrairement à d'habitude elle ne mit rien sur sa tête. Elle se maquilla légèrement, puis se regardant dans la glace, sourit, satisfaite. Toute à son bonheur, elle ne vit Thomas qui l'observait pas la fenêtre. Il trouvait son comportement anormal, pourquoi se faisait-elle tant de soucis sur sa tenue et qui était Edward et Alphonse ? Et si l'un d'eux était son petit ami ? Il secoua la tête, préférant ne rien penser et se remit au travail.

Plus tard dans la matinée, pendant sa pause, il vit s'avancer vers eux une armure et un petit blond, était-ce eux ? Il les regarda courir en sa direction. Winry apparu alors devant la porte. Il la regarda de haut en bas et il dut bien se l'avouer : elle était magnifique. Elle courut vers les deux autres et s'arrêta pile net devant le blond, il les écouta tout en continuant son travail.

-Heu, ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

-Toi aussi, répondit l'armure.

Il tiqua : Winry semblait gênée par le petit blond, et il semblait en être de même pour lui.

-T'as changé de coiffure.

-Oui, ça fait longtemps.

Il s'arrêta, pourquoi mentait-elle ? Elle n'avait changé de coiffure qu'aujourd'hui, pourtant.

-Ca…Ca te va bien.

-Oh, vraiment tu trouves ? …Merci.

Il remarqua leur voix hésitante.

-Bon, entrez ! Alors, je parie que tu as encore cassé tes automails !

Elle sortit une clé anglaise et s'apprêtait à lui abattre sur la tête quand Thomas décida de faire irruption.

-Winry, ça v…Oh, je dérange.

-Non, pas du tout. Je te présente Alphonse, dit –elle en désignant l'armure, et Edward.

Il échangea un regard hostile avec Edward, celui-là ne lui disait rien qui vaille : il était beaucoup trop proche de Winry !

-Bon, je vais vous laissez faire connaissance Al et toi, moi j'emmène Edward !

Thomas se retint de demander où. Il se retourna vers l'armure.

-Désolé, j'ai du travail.

-Oh, c'est rien.

Il courut sur son plan de travail, et profita de regarder ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

-Bon au boulot, dit Winry, déshabille toi !

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Il ne pensait pas que Winry soit ce genre de fille, à moins qu'il ait tendance à accuser un peu trop cet Edward. Il se rapprocha discrètement de la fenêtre, une boule dans la gorge, qui d'ailleurs se resserra quand il vit le blond enlever sa veste. Puis il comprit enfin en voyant le bras droit d'Edward. Il détourna quelques instants le regard pour observer l'armure, vraiment, un mystère entourait ces deux-là. Quand il reregarda, il ouvrit une fois de plus les yeux tout ronds : en short, seulement en short, devant Winry qui ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

-Eh bien Thomas, qu'est ce que tu re…

Et à lui d'ouvrir les yeux ronds.

-Oulalala ! Chaud chaud chaud chaud chaud chaud chaud !

-Onii-san! Onii-san ! Viens vite !Hurla Alphonse.

Winry et Edward sortirent précipitamment, ce dernier encore en train de boucler la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Quoi ?

-Ah, déjà là ? Je savais que tu avais fini, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Oh, d'accord, excuse moi Winry.

Elle secoua la tête et partit plutôt en direction du plan de travaux.

Alphonse tira le bras d'Edward pour l'obliger à s'asseoir.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Winry dans une semaine, qu'est ce que tu comptes lui offrir ?

-Mince, j'avais oublié ! J'en sais rien !

Alphonse soupira devant tant d'oubli.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tout simplement l'emmener quelque part le jour de son anniversaire.

-Ah oui, mais où ?

-Bon, tu as raison, je sais vraiment pas…

-Réfléchis, hein ?

-Mais oui.

Il se releva et chercha Winry des yeux, qui demeura introuvable. Il fit le tour de la maison et finit par la trouver derrière avec Thomas, en pleine conversation animée. Une vague de fureur lui parcourut le corps. Il ne devait pas travailler celui-là ? Il se calma et tenta d'écouter leur conversation. Il n'y parvint pas, Winry se retournait déjà et le vit. Elle sourit aux deux et repartit comme si rien n'était, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait entre les deux garçons. Edward prit la parole après s'être assuré que Winry ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Arrête de la mater comme ça !

-Et t'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça, tu la mates pas toi peut-être ?

-Ecoute bien, c'est pas la peine de lui tourner autour, je te laisserai pas la toucher !

-Je serai bien curieux de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre…Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu la protèges comme ça, c'est pas ta petite amie que je sache ?

Il partit. Edward le regarda s'éloigner avec la furieuse envie d'abattre son poing droit sur la tête de ce crétin de Torian. Il soupira et repartit dans l'autre sens. Il décida de monter dans leur chambre. Il croisa Winry, qui l'agrippa par le col.

-Combien de temps restez-vous ?

-Heu, fit-il ses yeux allant de la porte d'entrée à la clé anglaise dans la main de Winry, on sait pas encore très bien une semaine ou deux, sûrement.

-C'est tout ?

-Mais on a plein de choses à faire à Central.

Elle le relâcha à contrecœur.

-Winry, je te promets qu'on restera une fois que tout sera terminé.

-Et quand tout se terminer ? Demain, dans un mois, dans quinze ans…tu ne le sais pas !

-Winry, on en a déjà parlé…

Elle lui abattit la clé anglaise sur la tête, cette dernière émit d'ailleurs un craquement sonore.

-Non, mais t'es folle, ça fait mal !

Ils partirent dans leur chamaillerie habituelle, jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse, pris de pitié, tente de les séparer. Winry afficha un air satisfait quand Edward déclara forfait, le crâne en compote. iiiLe soir, Edward se coucha dans un concert de gémissements de douleur.

-Ah, j'ai mal, cette folle va finir par me tuer ! Al ?

Il tourna la tête en direction de l'armure, il dormait. Il soupira et essaya de s'endormir. Il se remémora les événements de la journée. Tout d'abord ce Thomas le mettait dans une rage dépassant l'imagination. De quel droit se permettait-il de draguer Winry ? Une pensée le traversa alors :

« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu la protèges comme ça ? »

Il réfléchit sur la question. C'était vrai, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Winry ne lui appartenait pas et elle traîner avec qui elle voulait. Pourtant, une moitié de sa pensée lui disait le contraire. Il chassa tout de son esprit et se concentra pour trouver le sommeil, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par Alphonse, obligé de le secouer.

-Rah, laisse moi dormir Al !

-Il faut que tu te lèves !

-Non !

Il plongea sous sa couette, laissant un Al désespéré.

-Oh, au fait, Winry a invité Thomas ce matin…

-Quoi ?

Il bondit hors du lit et voulut se précipiter dehors quand son petit frère le retint.

-Mais, sois sérieux tu vas pas y aller dans cette tenue !

-Mais j'm'en fiche ! Je veux le réduire en bouillie !

-Je plaisantais de toute façon c'est pas vrai !fit Alphonse gêné.

-Quoi ? C'était qu'une excuse ? Tu mériterais que je me recouche !

Il s'habilla, fumant de rage et descendit toujours de mauvaise humeur, prendre son petit –déjeuner. Il sortit ensuite prendre l'air. Il croisa malencontreusement Thomas. Ils recommencèrent à de disputer mais cette fois, le tout finit en un combat.

Il commença par esquiver puis, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion, permit la rencontre de son poing métallique et le crâne du jeune ouvrier, qui encaissa trop bien à son goût. Ce dernier répliqua par un magistral coup de pied qu'Edward reçu en plein estomac, il se releva difficilement, la respiration coupée, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Un hurlement d'effroi leur fit tourner la tête, détournant leur attention du combat. Winry courait vers eux. Elle regarda l'étendue des dégâts, surtout chez Thomas, pas habitué à se battre. Elle s'approcha d'Edward et le gifla de toutes ses forces sur la joue gauche, elle prit Thomas par le bras et l'emmena, laissant un Edward déboussolé et à moitié assommé par le coup qu'elle venait de lui asséner.

Il porta sa main sa gauche à joue et resta comme ça, à fixer un point sur le sol, le regard vide.

-Onii-san, c'est toi qui as mit Thomas dans cet état ? Oh, bah qu'est ce que tu … Elle t'a giflé ...?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de laisser retomber sa main et de la serrer jusqu'à entendre ses articulations craquer.

-Toi non plus, t'es pas intact. Il faut te soigner Onii-sa…

Il s'interrompit quand Edward passa devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Il soupira. Leur séjour allait être long !

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a contenté ! Maintenant, je m'empresse de commencer le chapitre trois, j'ai déjà des idées ! Allez reviews que je sache si c'est bien. A bientôt !

Warau


	3. Le défi

Chapitre 3. Le défi

Alphonse fonça vers Edward et l'attrapa par le bras, avant de l'emmener derrière la maison.

-Al, mais t'es malade !

-Eho, t'as réfléchi pour le cadeau de Winry ?

-Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié !

-Moi j'ai déjà trouvé, cette après-midi sans faute, tu auras trouvé quelque chose, d'accord ?

-Ouais, ouais.

Il repartit, quand il entendit une conversation, il s'approcha et «écouta discrètement.

-Alors comme ça, c'est ton anniversaire, dis moi ton rêve, je ferai tout pour le réaliser !

-Vraiment ? T'es trop sympa, Thomas ! Je voudrais…je voudrais aller à Rush Valley !

-Oh…bien sûr, nous irons. Désolé, je dois y aller.

Il partit. Edward sourit, il avait trouvé le cadeau de Winry, restait que cet imbécile ne le fasse pas avant ! Il courut le rattraper.

-Hé !

-Tiens t'es là, toi ? T'as quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Winry, moi je sais ce qu'elle veut.

-Moi aussi et je peux t'assurer que…

-T'emballe pas, le premier à l'emmener à Rush Valley gagne le défi !

Edward sourit.

-C'est d'accord.

Il le regarda s'éloigner. Une lueur brillant dans ses yeux dorés. Après, son salaire d'alchimiste d'état lui permettait bien de faire ce voyage, non ? Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison Pinako était en train de parler à Alphonse. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Ed, demain qu'est-ce que tu lui offres ?

-Deux jours à Rush Valley !

-Quoi ?

-Comment tu vas faire ?

-Hé, hé ! Les alchimistes d'état sont bien payés !

-J'croyais qu'ils ne te donnaient que la moitié parce que t'étais pas encore majeur ?

-Et alors ?

-Silence ! Hurla Pinako, causant la perte de leurs tympans.

Ils mirent au point un véritable complot pour la surprendre.

C'état plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il devait le faire, il devait y aller, il devait s'assurer, qu'il allait réussir. Il sortit et entreprit de chercher Thomas, il le trouva enfin, en train de travailler.

-Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le jeune Torian ?

-Je suppose que t'es venu pour quelque chose, quoi ?

-Tu comptes l'emmener quand, à Rush Valley ?

-Avant toi, quelle question !

-C'est à dire ?

Il le vit baisser la tête.

-Le mois prochain.

Il se retint d'éclater de rire. Puis il se calma.

-Pourquoi dans si longtemps ?

-Parce que figure toi que quand on travaille, on reçoit le salaire une fois par mois, mais évidemment, tu ne le sais pas. Tu es trop petit pour travailler !

-Comment ça ? Qui traites-tu de minus aussi petit qu'un grain de sable qu'on enferme dans un taille-crayon ?

-J'ai pas dit ça !

-C'est ce que tu penses !

-N'importe quoi !

-Et de toute façon, je te signale pour information que je suis alchimiste d'état.

Il le vit pâlir. Les alchimistes d'états étaient aussi connus pour leur salaire assez large.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu vas payer pour l'autre jour.

Il se remémora la gifle que lui avait administrée Winry et ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il avouait que ça lui avait fichu un sacré coup et il ne voulait certainement pas laisser passer ça, c'était sa faute après tout, c'était lui qu'il l'avait provoqué en duel.

-C'est qu'on s'emporte !

-Ferme-la !

Il commença par une simple attaque du bras gauche que Thomas esquiva de justesse, il se rembrunit et lui envoya la jambe sur l'épaule ce qui le fit basculer par terre. Mais il se releva bien vite et se jeta sur Edward.

Winry tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, elle était sûre d'avoir entendue du bruit, mais il n'y avait rien, elle se remit à travailler sur un plan d'un nouveau modèle d'automails pour la prochaine fois où Edward casserait les siens. Elle repensa à cet après-midi où elle les avait trouvé en train de se battre, elle avait alors donné une gifle à Edward de toutes ses forces, elle n'avait pas utilisé sa clé, c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère. Elle regrettait un peu maintenant de s'être emportée comme ça, depuis, chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il détournait la tête, empêchant leur regard de se croiser. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se détestaient ainsi, manifestement, aucun des deux ne se connaissaient avant de s'être rencontré ici, alors pourquoi ? Elle soupira sans s'en rendre compte, et reprit son crayon pour ajouter quelques pièces sur le dessin, elle avait imaginé leur venue autrement.

Il l'avait plutôt bien amoché, mais lui non plus n'était pas dans un bon état, il avait de nombreux bleus et des ecchymoses commençait à se former sur son visage, il saignait de la lèvre aussi. Il avait enlevé son manteau rouge pour plus de liberté, mais il avait vite dû renoncer à sa veste aussi. Mais rien ne comptait d'autre que sa vengeance, il l'avait humilié. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir indemne, alors que même lui, qui connaissait Winry depuis son enfance, ne s'entendais pas aussi bien avec elle, que Thomas, ce qui le mettait en rage.

Un coup envoyé en pleine poitrine envoya Thomas contre le mur, il s'écroula. Edward tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Thomas lui envoya un coup de pied à la naissance de l'automail de sa jambe, ce qui fit sauter une vis. Il essaya de faire un pas en avant afin de riposter, mais sa méka-greffe émit un grincement comme une protestation et lâcha, le faisant s'écrouler lamentablement par terre. Thomas se releva avec difficulté et prit le chemin de la maison. Edward lui attrapa la cheville, l'amenant avec force au sol.

-Crois…pas…que c'est avec une jambe en moins…que j'abandonnerais… !

Thomas voulut le frapper mais Edward stoppa son bras juste à temps, il comprima douloureusement son poignet et lui retourna le bras dans le dos. Il réussi à se relever dans un ultime effort et envoya Thomas contre le mur une fois de plus. Il le laissa écroulé sur l'herbe et partit derrière la maison pour ne pas se faire voir de quelqu'un. Pourtant, il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Il sentit sa jambe lui faire défaut, l'attirant vers le bas, il se laissa tomber, et s'appuya sur un arbre. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier la douleur, chose vaine. Des pas lui firent rouvrir les yeux, il regarda qui était là, erreur fatale.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Winry s'agenouilla près de lui et passa la main sur son œil enflé.

-Aïe, tu me fais mal !

Il voulut se dégager, mais un éclair de douleur l'en dissuada, il étouffa un cri.

-Edward…

Elle posa sa main sur son automail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qui t'as mit dans cet état ?

Il tourna la tête, ayant trop honte pour lui répondre. Elle s'assit près de lui et passa son bras su ses épaules. Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris qu'elle fasse preuve de tant de douceur avec lui. Des gouttes de sang se détachèrent de sa lèvre et tombèrent sur le bras de Winry, tâchant la pâleur de sa peau. Elle le remarqua et se leva. Elle lui tendit la main.

-Viens, je vais te soigner.

Il s'appuya contre l'arbre et s'aida de la main de Winry pour se relever. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais tombé sur des bêtes sauvages dans la forêt ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé alors ?

-Tu vas te fâcher si je te le dis.

-Dis-le ou je te blesse moi-même, Mme clé anglaise en sera très heureuse !

-D'accord, je vais te le dire, c'est bon !

Il hésita, ne le giflerai-t-elle pas encore une fois ? Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti, de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'incompréhension et une furieuse envie de réduire ce Torian en charpie. Il n'avait plus osé regarder Winry dans les yeux et avait tout fait pour l'éviter, pourtant, elle, elle était venue, et 'avait soigné, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il l'avouait, il avait vraiment honte. Il devait s'excuser après tout. Mais comment ? Il n'avait jamais été doué dans les relations avec les gens, il ne savait jamais quoi dire de réconfortant et avait l'impression de toujours tout faire de travers. Il choisit de juste lui répondre franchement.

-Je me suis battu avec Thomas.

Il tourna la tête et fixa u n point attendant le contact de la clé anglaise sur sa tête, mais rien ne vint. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air grave et il remarqua dans ses yeux de la tristesse.

-Pourquoi ?murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi vous battez-vous, pourquoi vous vous détestez autant ? Je ne comprends pas, explique moi !

-Même si je t'expliquai, Winry tu ne comprendrais pas, laisse, t'occupes pas de ça, c'est pas tes affaires. Dit–il.

Il se leva.

-Merci pour les soins.

Il ferma la porte et entendit un sanglot. Il abattit alors son poing sur le mur le plus proche, jamais il ne s'était senti idiot ce point. Il sortit pour retrouver sa vis, il était temps, sa jambe commençait à grincer sérieusement. Il releva la tête.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tuas eu ?

-Oh, Thomas.

Alphonse soupira.

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser ?

-Non, il n'aura pas Winry.

-Et pourquoi tu y tiens tant ? Tu l'aimes aussi ? dit Alphonse d'un ton où Edward remarqua une pointe d'amusement.

-Non, pas du tout !

-Mais bien sûr !

Il poursuivit Alphonse jusqu'à l'épuisement. Ils rentrèrent pour manger, Winry n'était pas là.

-Où est Winry ?demanda Alphonse à la place d'Edward.

-Dans sa chambre, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim et qu'elle allait se coucher, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, ça m'inquiète.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Ils se couchèrent et Edward se demanda si elle lui aurait pardonné le lendemain. Il devait lui annoncer son cadeau, elle serait sûrement très heureuse. Il se retourna dans son lit. Demain serait un autre jour, un de ces jours où il pourrait voir le sourire resplendissant de Winry qui lui faisait tant plaisir. Oui, vraiment, demain elle oublierait toute sa rancune envers lui, et de plus, il aurait gagné contre Thomas, il aurait gagné le défi.

Ouf, fini le chapitre 3 ! J'ai eu énooormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai hâte de savoir si vous aimez, alors reviews !


	4. Rush Valley

Chapitre 4. Rush Valley

Winry se réveilla de triste humeur, elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, elle vit Thomas à son plan de travail. Elle soupira. (1)

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les deux ?

Elle descendit après s'être habillée. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner avant tout le monde, pour ne pas tomber sur Edward et remonta dans sa chambre, s'enfermant à clé.

Elle n'était pas fâché contre lui, mais elle avait peur que lui soit fâché contre elle. Leur relation avait toujours été compliquée, mais depuis que Thomas était là, c'était plus cors » que jamais.

Le midi, elle ne sortit même pas pour manger, et quand Pinako cria à travers sa porte de venir, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Quelques secondes plus tard, son estomac émit un gargouillement de protestation. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha.

-Winry, descends !

Elle se retourna, et dans un soupir déverrouilla la porte et sortit.

-Bon anniversaire Winry !

-Oh… !

Elle se figea de surprise, puis un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Pinako lui tendit un paquet, qu'elle déballa, dedans se trouvait un boîte avec des assortiments de matériels pour automails, elle poussa un cri de joie. Elle se tourna vers Alphonse, ayant un peu peur de regarder Edward.

-Heu, en fait, Edward devrait mieux commencer.

Un peu tendue elle se retourna vers Edward qui avait l'air aussi gêné qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.

-Eh bien, je sais que t'en rêves, alors…

Il releva la tête vers elle, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

-Je t'emmène deux jours à Rush Valley !

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle ne sut pas quoi dire tant l'émotion la submergeait. Elle était heureuse, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

-Oh, Edward…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, elle se jeta à son cou.

-Heu…Winry…

-Je t'adore Edward ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Demain, très tôt, dit Alphonse, vous y aller tous les deux seulement et on viendra vous chercher, mais mon cadeau c'est une surprise !

-Vous êtes vraiment géniaux tous les deux ! Je vous adooooooore !

-Fais tes bagages, on part tôt demain.

-J'y cours !

Elle partit en courant. Personne pourtant, n'avait remarqué Thomas à la fenêtre, qui avait tout vu et tout entendu.

Une fois ses bagages terminés, la jeune fille commença à tourner en rond. Elle sauta presque sur Edward lorsqu'il entra pour lui demander par quel moyen ils s'y rendaient. Le jeune homme lui répondit qu'ils partaient en train.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Elle avait tellement hâte ! Pourtant, elle fit plutôt pâle figure lorsqu lui annonça à 6h00 du matin qu'ils devaient partir maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le train.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans le véhicule, Edward se rapprocha d'Alphonse.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ta surprise ?

-Bah, si je te le dis, ça n'en sera plus une !

Il grimaça et monta à son tour. Ils agitèrent la main, jusqu'au tournant. Ils s'assirent, face à face. Le silence se fit entre eux, une étrange impression de joie et de liberté leur monta dans la gorge. Winry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle se pencha et la vitesse fit voler ses cheveux.

-Ouah !

Edward s'allongea sur la banquette et bailla. Il mit les mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne sentit le regard insistant de Winry sur lui. Elle sourit et prit un air attendrit. Il était mignon comme ça. Une mèche lui tombait sur les yeux et elle avait envie de lui enlever. Elle se retint.

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward fut réveillé par un hurlement de joie. Il émit un grognement énervé.

-Quoi ?

-Rush Valley !

-Oh.

Il s'assit et regarda Winry qui elle, regardait par la fenêtre, un air de pur bonheur affiché sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Il rougit légèrement et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Le train siffla et ils descendirent. Une chaleur différente et bien plus grande que chez eux les atteignit, quelques minutes plus tard, ils transpiraient dans leurs vêtements beaucoup trop chauds. Ils marchèrent quelques temps et furent enfin en dessous d'un grand panneau « Rush Valley ». Il regarda de tous les côtés et vit des méka-greffes de tous les modèles possibles et inimaginables. Winry colla ses mains sur une vitre et s'extasia devant un modèle « Gold de la 13 année. » Il soupira un peu devant l'impulsivité de la jeune fille.

-Edward vient voir !

Elle lui montra un modèle moderne et lui déclara qu'il n'était sorti que le mois dernier.

-Tu t'imagines avec ça ? La classe totale !

Il soupira encore et l'entraîna pus loin, la convaincant qu'ils devaient aller à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé une chambre double. Ils se changèrent en vitesse. Winry mit un minishort et son haut noir habituels et Edward enleva son manteau et sa veste pour rester en débardeur. Il défit sa tresse, laissant ses cheveux lâchés. Ils sortirent.

Edward commença à remarquer que beaucoup de gens se retournaient sur leur passage. Winry sortit sa clé de douze.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? (2)

-Ca m'énerve.

-Pourquoi on se fait tant remarquer.

-Ta montre en argent, vu ta méka-greffe, les gens devient que tu es l'alchimiste d'acier.

-Oh ! Je vois, je suis célèbre !

-C'est soûlant. Regarde moi ça.

Elle désigna du regard un groupe de filles qui regardaient Edward en chuchotant d'un air surexcité.

-Ah, ben ça !

-Regarde un peu comment elles bavent, c'est pitoyable !

Il regarda discrètement mais avec plus d'attention. Elles le regardaient avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et, il devait bien avouer, elles avaient vraiment l'air d'avoir craquée sur lui. (3)

-Tu devrais être fière !

-De quoi ?

-De te balader avec le plus beau gosse de la ville !

-Tu parles ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te fait celle qui se balade avec le plus beau dosse de la ville ? Dit-elle en levant sa clé.

-En fait, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Elle la rabaissa, déçue. Elle la rangea et baissa la tête. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et mit sa main sur sa joue gauche. Il la regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et se mit à rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir giflé là, Fit-elle en désignant l'endroit qu'elle avait embrassé.

Il ouvrit la bouche aussi grande que les yeux, puis la referma et baissa la tête fixant le sol du côté opposé à Winry, rougissant toujours.

-Winry…

Elle avait aussi tourné la tête, il ne vit donc pas la teinte rose qu'avait prit son visage. Les filles autour d'eux avaient les yeux aussi grands que leur tête et regardaient Winry d'un air furieux comme si elle avait commis un crime d'une ampleur irréparable. Ils ne dirent plus rien, gênés. Winry brisa enfin le silence lourd qui pesait entre eux.

-Houlà, on dirait que je me suis attirée les reproches, moi !

Il releva la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il comprit immédiatement, en voyant le regard noir des filles en direction de Winry.

-Oui, tu t'es attiré les jalousies !

-Moi, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'elle te trouve ! Oh, elles doivent toutes faire une tête de plus que toi, non,

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de microbe tellement microscopique qu'on ne peut même pas le voir au microscope ? Hurla-t-il.

Elle leva sa clé, il se calma aussitôt.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle la rangea.

Le soir commençait à tomber et Winry insista pour qu'ils mangent dehors. Il trouva un restaurant, où ils pourraient manger tranquillement. Ils rentrèrent et s'asssirent à une table juste à côté de la fenêtre. Ils étaient face à face et deux chandelles avaient été posées sur la table, Edward toussa pour ne pas rougir, mais c'était peine perdue, ils étaient à nouveau tous les deux comme deux pivoines. Ils consultèrent la carte et ils finirent par demander simplement deux bols de ramen. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, fourbus après une journée à déambuler dans les rues. Leurs lits étaient dans la même pièce et chacun s'efforça de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais la tension monta lors du coucher.

-Edward ?

-O…Oui ?

-Retourne toi s'il te plait, je voudrais me déshabiller

Il se retourna vivement, rougissant pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il entendit le froissement des vêtements (4), et eut alors l'absurde envie de se retourner, il se retint et se déshabilla aussi. Il entendit Winry rentrer dans ses draps en même temps que lui. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Dors bien, Winry.

-Toi aussi, Ed.

Elle s'endormit peu de temps après, pourtant Edward lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il voulait absolument quelque chose, mail il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Son regard se posa sur Winry, qui avait à moitié fait les draps par terre, révélant une partie de sa tenue légère. Il détourna la tête et fut heureux qu'elle dorme et qu'il fasse assez noir pour que personne ne voie la couleur qu'avait prise sa figure. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, des images qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé en temps normal. Il secoua la tête, il était idiot, qu'était-il en trin de penser ? Il était venu ici en grande partie pour gagner le défi, par pour en profiter ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admettre que Winry était vraiment une jolie fille. Il soupira et s'enroula dans ses couvertures, il ferma les yeux et pensa à dormir. Quelques instants plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

(1) Ils soupirent tout le temps dans cette fic ! J'aurais dû l'appeler « la fic des soupirs » !

(2) Sueur froide, tremblements, il a peur !

(3) En gros, elles bavent littéralement, le sol doit être glissant.

(4) La rime du siècle !

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé, le prochain va être chaud ! (à quoi vous pensez bande de pervers, pas dans ce sens là !) Ed, Al, Win, Thom vont en baver ! Ca va être marrant ! Le chapitre 5, j'aurais pu l'appeler « le cadeau d'Alphonse » mais je trouvais ça trop banal, alors, vous bien le titre. Reviews, dôzo !


	5. La sortie

Chapitre 5. Le cadeau d'AL.

Le lendemain, Edward fut réveillée par Winry. Les rideaux étaient encore fermés et Edward tenta de percevoir où ils étaient. Winry s'était assise sur le bord du lit, n'était pas encore habillé. Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule et la secouait doucement pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit à peine les yeux, juste assez pour déterminer qui voulait le réveiller et la pièce où il se trouvait. Il apprécia le contact de cette main douce sur son épaule dénudée et poussa un soupir d'aise.

-Ma…man ?

-Edward, c'est moi, Winry.

-Mmh.

Il ouvrit les yeux entièrement et vit Winry près de lui, un air attendri sur son visage, un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il observa les alentours.

Il était dans un lit contre un mur, et à l'autre bout de la pièce, à quelques mètres, le lit de Winry. Que faisaient-ils dans la même chambre ? Il regarda une table, avec un vase plein de fleurs, la fenêtre fermée. Il regarda Winry et fut soulagé de l'obscurité de la pièce : la jeune fille était encore en une nuisette fine, épousant ses formes, soulignant les moindres courbes, il détourna la tête, rougissant. Elle se leva et disparut dans l'autre pièce, il sauta littéralement du lit et se précipita à sa suite, ouvrant la porte. Pourquoi partait-elle ? Il reçu une clé de douze en pleine tête, mais pas assez tôt pour l'empêcher de voir Winry en sous-vêtements. Cette dernière s'habilla en vitesse et le releva par le col.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Hurla-t-elle.

Il se massa la tête et lui répondit honteux.

-Je sais pas, je savais plus où j'en étais. Dit-il en toute sincérité.

Elle le relâcha et mit sa main sur son front.

-Non, mais maintenant, ça va, grâce à ta clé. Dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Tant mieux !

-Désolé, je savais plus où j'étais.

Il se rappelait maintenant, ils étaient à Rush Valley, à l'hôtel.

Il se relevèrent tous les deux quand il glissa sur la clé malencontreusement tombée à côté de son pied et bascula en avant emportant Winry dans sa chute. Il se retrouva à moitié sur elle. Ils rougirent. Il se releva précipitamment et s'excusa. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain, pour s'habiller, mais prit la décision de prendre une douche glacée, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

Une fois dehors, ils rentrèrent aussitôt, en courant et se changèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas à Rizembool, mais à Rush Valley et qu'il faisait très chaud, malgré qu'ils ne soient qu'en début d'après-midi.

Ils recommencèrent à déambuler dans les rues, Winry papillonnant à droite à gauche pour voir toutes les modernités sorties.

Dans leurs occupations, ils ne remarquèrent pas une ombre qui les surveillaient et les suivaient. Pourtant, ils ne purent l'ignorer lorsque celle-ci atterrit devant Edward, sautant d'un toit, attirant le regard de tous les gens présents dans les alentours.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-L'alchimiste d'acier, je t'ai enfin trouvé. (1)

-Y a même plus moyen d'être tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Pour toute réponse, il sortit une épée et tenta de l'atteindre, Edward l'esquiva de justesse. Il transmuta son bras en lame et sourit.

-Tu me cherches ? Tu vas me trouver !

-Ne fais pas ton malin, FullMetal Nabot.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de petit aussi grand qu'un grain de sable et qui se perd à chaque pas ?

-Du calme, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

-Ca veut dire la même chose.

-Ferme-là un peu, tu veux ? (2)

Les passants s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène avec intérêt, Winry en remarqua même un en train de filmer et d'autres en train de prendre des photos. (3) Un choc métallique se fit entendre, la lame venait de rencontrer l'automail d'Edward.

-Edward si tu casses ton automail, je te préviens, je te taperai avec ma clé jusqu'à ce que ton crâne se fende et déverse le peu de cervelle qu'il contient !

Il lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Erreur fatale, il reçu une clé de douze en plein front. Il lui renvoya en main et lui hurla que si elle ne voulait pas qu'il se casse, elle n'avait qu'à le laissa combattre sans l'encombrer, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse trucider et donc casser son bras. Elle lui répondit que de toute façon, si il le cassait cette fois, elle doublerait la facture. Il répondit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa mécanique si elle ne voulait pas être blessée, alors qu'il évitait majestueusement un coup de son adversaire. Elle ne répondit rien, mais marqua quelque chose sur un carnet rouge. Puis elle releva la tête.

-T'es qu'un crétin d'alchimiste, je te déteste, Thomas vaut mille fois mieux que toi !

Il voulut lui répondre, mais elle tourna la tête et fit demi-tour, avant de s'enfuir en courant, le bras sur les yeux pour cacher des larmes qu'il ne vit même pas. Mais il dû reporter son attention sur le combat.

Il considéra son bras gauche avec un soupir, il avait une grande entaille qui allait du haut de l'épaule jusqu'au coude. Il riposta à l'aide de l'alchimie. Quelques instants plus tard, son adversaire HS, il se retourna pour chercher Winry, mais elle avait disparue, à la place se trouvaient une foule inimaginable en train de l'acclamer, mêlant des hommes émerveillés et des femelles en chaleur qui lui bavaient presque dessus. Il remit son bras en état normal et voulut voir où était son adversaire, il s'était relevé, avec difficulté à cause des blessures qu'Edward lui avait infligé.

-Qui es-tu, maintenant ?

-J'ai été envoyé par des gens qui disaient s'appeler « Homoncules ».

-Q…quoi ?

-Je te jure que c'est vrai.

-Bien, merci, tu vois que c'est pas compliqué. Dit-il en faisant référence au nombre innombrable de fois où il lui avait demandé d'où il venait alors qu'ils combattaient.

Il s'enfuit tout à coup, sans raison apparente, laissant Edward interloqué. Ce dernier se reprit bien vite et monta sur un toit pour trouver Winry. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle marchait tête baissée, sans même accorder un regard aux vitrines qui pourtant comportait des modèles inédits. Il hésita, si elle était partie, c'est qu'il l'énervait, de plus, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Devait-il s'excuser, où faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il se questionna longuement. Puis décida de foncer avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vison.

-Winry !

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. Il arriva près d'elle et lui sourit maladroitement.

-Heu…qu'est-ce qui te prends de partir comme ça ? Tu pourrais te perdre !

-Excuse-moi, je me suis un peu emportée.

-Oh...!

Ce n'était pas la réponse a laquelle il s'attendait, mais il l'accepta.

-C'est rien.

Ils recommencèrent à faire les vitrines et Edward montra beaucoup d'intérêt aux modèles que lui montrait Winry.

Le soir tombait à présent. Edward prit la main de Winry et se mit à courir.

-Edward !

-Viens !

-Où ?

-Viens, c'est tout !

Il l'emmena jusque sur une colline, où ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle. Elle leva les yeux et comprit pourquoi il tenait tant à l'emmener ici. Un magnifique coucher de soleil se laissait admirer et cette vue l'enchanta.

-Edward…

-Je pensais que ça te plairait.

-Tu avais raison, merci !

Ils s'assirent et regardèrent le soleil se coucher, sans rien dire. Winry plongeait son regard dans le soleil, Edward lui, regardait Winry. Ses cheveux et ses yeux brillaient grâce à cette lumière orangée et la voir ainsi, les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine à contempler le soleil, la rendaient plus belle que jamais, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle se retourna brusquement, sentant son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

Il tourna vivement la tête, pour ne pas rougir devant elle, mais de toute façon, l'obscurité présente l'aurait empêché de voir, même si elle l'avait voulu. Il se releva, Winry fit de même. Sans mots, rien qu'un regard, ils s'étaient compris, ils repartirent. Les rues étaient éclairées. Ils virent une grande armure courir vers eux, surgie de nulle part.

-Onii-san ! Winry ! Onii-san !

-Oh, Al !

Il arriva à leur niveau. Une vieille femme et un jeune garçon le suivaient. Thomas fusilla Edward du regard et celui-ci ne put retenir un sourire triomphant.

-Alors votre séjour ?

Winry ne laissa pas le temps à Edward de placer un mot.

-C'était génial ! Tu verrais tout ce qu'il y a ici ! Des tournevis à manche renforcés, des…

Edward eut le bon sens de l'interrompre, ne tenant pas absolument à passer la nuit ici, à l'écouter débiter sa liste.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-C'est mon cadeau ! Répondit Alphonse. Je vous emmène tous en boîte !

-Quoi ?

-Oui !

-C'est trop géniaaaaaal !

Ils partirent en direction de leur boite, guidés par Alphonse. Edward eut le droit à de nombreuses questions concernant sa blessure sur le bras gauche. Il leur raconta. Occupé, il ne vit pas l'air que Winry affichait. Thomas seul s'en aperçu, mais s'abstint de faire une remarque, il tirait tout ça au clair plus tard. Cette soirée allait de toute façon être le chance de sa vie ! Il allait pouvoir inviter Winry à danser ! Il sourit à cette pensée et accepta de supporter Edward. Il avait perdu la bataille, mais pas la guerre !

(1) C'est un poète ou quoi ?

(2) Confirmation !

(3) Je sais, ça n'existe pas encore, mais là, j'en avais besoin, pourquoi ? Bah, pour le fun !

Et voilà, le chapitre cinq !

J'avais dit que je ne mettrai pas ce titre, mais en fait, j'ai fini par ajouter ce chapitre, le prochain sera la soirée ! Vous comprenez déjà ce qui va se passer… Je sens que je vais bien me marrer à l'écrire le6 ! Enfin, celui-là vous a plu ? Si vous voulez que je le sache, reviews !

Notes : Je remercie mes revieweurs réguliers et ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! Mille mercis et bonne lecture, j'espère que la fanfic vous plait toujours !


	6. Là où la jalousie nous mène

Chapitre 6. Là où la jalousie nous mène

Ils franchirent la porte. L'ambiance était déjà importante. Les lumières colorées parcouraient la piste, la musique résonnait dans leur poitrine. Ils s'avancèrent et s'assirent timidement au bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, Winry tenait déjà une conversation animée avec une autre fille de son âge. Thomas prit son exemple. Edward lui, préféra rester avec son petit frère, du même avis que lui. L'amie de Winry entraîna celle-ci sur la piste de danse. Edward donna un coup de coude à Alphonse qui se retourna, Thomas et l'autre garçon aussi regardait Winry, ainsi que Pinako. La fille l'invita à danser, mais Winry secoua la tête, elle remua les lèvres, mais seule la fille brune put l'entendre, les autres étant trop éloignés. La fille commença à lui montrer. Winry la suivit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle dansait à merveille. Son déhanché attirait le regard de beaucoup de garçons et les regards noirs des filles. Quelques garçons téméraires s'approchèrent pour danser avec elle, sous les regards horrifiés d'Edward et de Thomas, elle accepta.

-Non, c'est pas vrai. Balbutia Thomas.

-J'aurais jamais cru ça ! Fit Edward.

Alphonse, entre les deux, ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelque peu leur conduite exagérée.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Alphonse, elle a le droit de danser, non ?

Les deux le fusillèrent du regard et lui répondirent en même temps d'une seule raite.

-T'es-idiot-ou-quoi-elle-est-en-train-de-se-faire-draguer-par-plein-de-mecs-et-ça-lui-fait-rien-il-faut-absolument-arrêter-ça !

Alphonse recula devant ce deux contre un, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis. Thomas s'avança à pas rageurs sur la piste suivi de son copain qui lui donnait des conseils. Il partit danser avec elle, essayant tant bien que mal d'écarter les autres garçons.

-Onii-san, tu ne vas pas l'arrêter, aujourd'hui.

-Nan, je vais bien pire, tu vas voir, Winry va pas résister et ce Thomas va en baver ! Admire le plus beau gosse de Rush Valley !

Il réajusta son débardeur et détacha ses cheveux. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Alphonse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, hein?

-Heu, je suis censé dire quoi ?

-Que je suis le plus beau gosse, le plus sexy, le plus sympa, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus beau de Rush Valley.

Alphonse choisit une réponse quelque peu ironique.

-Désolé, mais je vais pas retenir tout ça

-Oh, laisse tomber ! Admire !

Il partit, l'air très content de lui, Alphonse remarqua alors une quinzaine de filles le regarder fixement en chuchotant tout le temps et tout bas.

-Onii-san est drôlement populaire, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit Alphonse à Thomas, qui avait laissé tomber.

-Par pitié, n'en jette plus !

Il rit gêné. Il chercha des yeux Edward et ce qu'il vit lui fit presque tomber la mâchoire par terre, si bien sûr, elle avait pu se détacher.

-Oh, onii-san…

Il remarqua alors qu'il se débrouillait très bien pour danser, ce qu'Alphonse n'avait jamais soupçonné de son frère. Il était entouré de filles et avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Alphonse tourna la tête vers Winry qui paraissait aussi atterrée que lui. Elle finit par retourner danser avec encore moins de retenue et ne cessait de jeter quelques coups d'œil sur Edward. Alphonse se mit à rire. Thomas le regarda avec étonnement.

-Oh, c'est juste qu'ils me font rire.

En effet, Edward, lui regardait sans cesse Winry, mais ils se regardaient en décalé, de façon que leur regard ne se croisaient jamais. Après un regard particulièrement agacé Winry laissa un garçon poser les mains sur ses hanches. Edward lui lança un regard noir et se colla presque à une fille, qui trop heureuse, réduit le peu de distance qui restait entre eux. Il hésita, puis finalement, après un coup d'œil vers Winry, se prit au jeu. Winry, de son côté abandonna le peu de retenue qui lui restait et se lâcha complètement, au plus grand bonheur des garçons qui dansaient avec elle. Edward se détacha soudain de son fan-club, excédé et revint avec Alphonse, il s'écroula presque sur sa chaise.

-Ah, j'en peux plus ! C'est un vrai cauchemar ces filles !

-Bah, pourquoi tu vas avec elles, alors ?

-Mais tu comprends pas ! J'attire Winry pour faire baver Thomas, mais elle fait pire !

-Eho, j'suis là, hein !

-Malheureusement, oui !

-Mais, onii-san…

-Et puis, tous ces garçons autour, ça me soûle, ils m'énervent à lui tourner autour comme ça !

-Mais onii-san, justement, tu devrais inviter Winry.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas !

-T'as raison, t'es pas assez courageux, par contre, moi j'y vais !

Alphonse voulu parler à Edward, mais il avait déjà filé en direction de Winry, il eut alors une idée et se leva.

Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de Winry qui se retourna. Elle sourit. Il rougit. La musique changea, faisant place à un slow. Edward maudit le dj et lança un regard furieux en sa direction, Alphonse se trouvait à côté.

-Je vais le faire payer, ce crétin de petit frère…marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et saisit Winry par la taille, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. La musique le guidait mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

«Elle voit tout

Elle voit même les larmes invisibles qui coulent sur ses joues »

Les paroles le firent réfléchir, il était vrai que même si lui ne pleurait presque jamais, Winry savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Elle voudrait être toujours près de lui

Lui qui risque chaque instant sa vie »

Winry posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, plongée dans es pensées, il se battait souvent, il revenait à chaque fois blessé, elle voudrait pouvoir le suivre, mais il ne voulait pas.

«Elle l'a toujours admiré

Ensemble depuis qu'ils sont nés

Elle pleure à sa place

De l'autre côté de la glace »

Elle se laissait bercer par la musique et s'abandonnait entièrement dans les bras d'Edward, pleurer pour lui, elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois.

«Elle l'aime

Lui de même

Elle frappe souvent

Et lui la reproche tout le temps

Mais pourront-ils un jour

S'avouer leur amour »

L'amour, était-ce de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, quand il la voyait, une boule lui montait dans la gorge, il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire. Winry leva les yeux vers Edward, il semblait être ailleurs. Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité près de lui, elle avait toujours eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais fait, jusqu'à ce jour. Elle trouvait la sensation agréable, et son épaule avait l'air d'être faite pour qu'elle y pose sa tête, un sourire lui monta aux lèvres sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Elle se colla à lui et ferma les yeux pendant le reste de la chanson.

La musique s'arrêta doucement, ils s'éloignèrent, elle fit glisser son bras sur son automail, appréciant le contact froid du métal, qu'elle avait toujours adoré. Sa main arriva dans la sienne, il resserra cette dernière et la porta à sa bouche, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau pâle, puis la lâcha, il fit alors demi-tour et s'éloigna. Elle resta sans bouger, à le regarder partir, un léger sourire sur son visage. Elle n'en revenait pas, jamais il ne lui avait fait preuve d'autant de douceur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour recommencer.

Edward se rassit sur sa chaise, tourné vers le bar, sur lequel il s'accouda.

-Onii-san, alors ?

-Mmh.

-Ca s'est bien passé, on dirait ! J'ai regardé de loin, bravo pour le final !

-Mmmh.

Il lui donna un coup, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il sortit enfin de sa rêverie. Alphonse lui désigna un groupe de filles d'un signe de tête.

-Il y en a qui par contre n'ont pas apprécié !

-Elles sont pas les seules !

Il regardait Thomas, qui avait un air furieux. Il partit d'ailleurs en direction de Winry. Edward décida de prendre l'air et sortit. Alphonse préféra rester à regarder Winry et Thomas qui avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit Edward revenir vers lui presque en courant.

-Non d'un homonculus ! Elle m'a carrément sauté dessus, heureusement que j'ai quelques réflexes en réserves qui traînent au fond de mon cerveau !

-Qui ça ?

-Ben tiens, qui ? Une fille avec qui j'ai dansé, disons un peu, exagérément.

-C'est malin, aussi !

-Tu vas pas me faire des reproches, quand même ?

-Faut croire que si !

Edward soupira et commanda une limonade avec une paille. Il était en train de boire quand Alphonse lui déclara soudain que Thomas et Winry étaient assis ensemble et que Thomas semblait la draguer. Il recracha la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler sur l'armure en tournant la tête trop vite.

-Hé, mon armure !

-T'avais qu'à pas dire ça d'un ton si indifférent, je vais le bousiller !

Il se leva, mais ne put avancer plus, Alphonse le retenait par le bras.

-Laisse le un peu.

Il se rassit à contre cœur et reprit son verre délaissé. Il les surveillait quand même du coin de l'œil, histoire de voir si Thomas ne s'approchait pas trop de Winry. Un peu après ils retournaient danser. Un slow débuta et Thomas serra Winry dans ses bras. Edward était près à aller le réduire en bouillie, mais Winry se dégagea de son étreinte. Thomas sourit gêné, mais il était furieux qu'Edward ait ou et pas lui. Elle resta à bonne distance de lui.

La soirée se termina, il était 4h00 du matin et ils durent repartir. Pendant toutes les heures de train, ils parlèrent de leur soirée, se remémorant les moments les plus forts, surtout celui où Edward avait littéralement fait exploser une bouteille de boisson gazeuse en la secouant avant de l'ouvrir. Ils en était presque à rire aux larmes, tellement de choses s'étaient passées.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Rizembool vers midi. Thomas repartit et eux partirent tous se coucher. Quelques instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus que le chien d'actif dans la maison. Ils rêvèrent tous de ces moments qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans leur mémoire. Ils en avaient tous bien profité et heureusement, car demain serait un autre jour.

Note : Pour rizahawkeye : http/larosenoire113. pour la dispute, faut que je vois parce que devant Winry faut pas qu'elle comprenne vraiment alors bon… Mais je vais essayer de le faire, ça pourrait être trop marrant !

Pour The fan de b.e.p et fma : tu trouves que c'était pas un vrai combat au chapitre 3 ? T'inquiètes pas je vais en refaire un ! Bah, ils vont se battre toute la nuit je pense, pas celle là, l'autre! Ca te va ? Et pour la 2 question, je ne suis pas sûre de les mettre vraiment ensemble et si je faisais Win/Thom ? Je plaisante, ne me tuez pas chers lecteurs !

Note2 : Bon, voilà le chapitre 6 finit ! Je voudrais faire un petit sondage : vous préférez que ce soit Edward ou Thomas qui soit avec Winry ? Lequel des deux préférez vous ? (Si vous préférez vous pouvez me contacter sur mon adresse email il suffit de demander !) Au fait sur mon skyblog, il y a une illustration de la fic au chapitre 6 !


	7. Déclaration

Chapitre 7. Déclaration

Edward se réveilla, il faisait sombre. Il transpirait, on aurait dit que la chaleur de Rush Valley les avait suivi jusqu'ici pour s'installer à Rizembool. Il descendit boire un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pendule, qui affichait d'ailleurs 21h30 tout pile. Ils avaient donc dormi si longtemps ? Il reposa le verre désormais vide dans l'évier et ouvrit la fenêtre, faisant entrer un peu d'air. En se retournant, il remarqua une lettre « à l'intention d'Edward Elric », il l'ouvrit et lut. Thomas lui lançait un défi : ils devaient se battre à 21h40, s'il n'était pas là, « était qu'il était « un minus lâche » comme il disait dans sa lettre. Il la déchira et la mit à la poubelle. Il monta s'habiller en vitesse et sortit. L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Il fit le tour de la maison et trouva Thomas qui, comme lui, arrivait.

-Tu es venu ? Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas le courage.

-Ah, je crois que pour le manque de courage, tu t'es trompé de personne.

-Commençons.

Edward esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Un long combat s'engagea alors.

Edward réussi à mettre Thomas par terre et s'appuya sur le mur, une main sur sa côte droite qui semblait blessée, le souffle court. Il remit en place ses cheveux qui tombaient, indomptables, devant ses yeux. Il essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa tempe et se décolla du mur. Thomas se relevait avec d'énormes difficultés, à cause de toutes les blessures qu'Edward lui avait infligées. Ils se firent face quelques temps, le souffle coupé, puis reprirent l'assaut. Un peu de sang éclaboussa le mur. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol en même temps, trop épuisés pour continuer à se battre. Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, les tâchant de liquide rouge. Il se releva, tâchant de reprendre son souffle, mais n'y parvient pas ; Thomas l'attaqua de nouveau, il ne put riposter, ne s'attendant pas à cette ouverture. Il se retrouva sur le dos, la main de Thomas sur sa gorge. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, une lueur de haine brillant au fond. Edward attrapa sa main et le fit basculer à son tour sur le sol. Ils se relevèrent et Edward envoya sa méka-greffe sur la tête de Thomas.

Winry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, ses draps dévastés. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais ne parvint pas à apaiser le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, il battait la chamade. Elle s'assit sur son lit et décida de se lever. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, l'obscurité n'était pas très profonde, le soleil ne tarderait pas trop. Elle enfila ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre sans bruit, elle descendit et remarqua un verre dans l'évier.

-Edward… ?

Pas de réponse. Il était sûrement déjà remonté et devait ronfler depuis longtemps. Elle se servit un verre d'eau glacée à son tour. Elle entendit un choc sur un mur. Elle se retourna en sursautant. Un cri de douleur étouffé lui parvint. Elle remonta et mit une robe de chambre par-dessus sa nuisette. Elle redescendit, sa clé anglaise à la main, prête à frapper, et sortit dans le jardin. Le vent frais fit jouer ses cheveux blonds. Elle resserra l'étoffe autour d'elle et avança, elle contourna la maison. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua net sur place.

Edward avait plaqué Thomas sur le mur et le maintenait par la gorge. Il le frappa au visage. Thomas étouffa un cri de douleur, mais réussi à frapper Edward. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, sans s'arrêter.

-Arrêtez !

Ils se relevèrent.

-W…Winry !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle considéra leur état. Ils étaient blessés de partout.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battez tout le temps, dites-moi, je ne comprends…

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Trancha Edward d'un ton sec.

Elle le fusilla du regard, une lueur de tristesse mélangée à celle de la colère. Il s'en voulut un peu, mais on ne faisait jamais marche arrière. Thomas s'avança vers Winry.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là en pleine nuit à vous battre ? J'aimerais que l'on m'explique !

-Winry…Commença prudemment Thomas. Je t'expliquerai un autre jour. Finit-il.

-Remonte Winry, on n'a pas terminé.

-Oh si ! Répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. Vous allez arrêter tout de suite.

-Très bien. Dit Thomas. En attendant, remets le en état pour la prochaine fois.

Il partit. Laissant Edward et Winry seuls.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous battez vous tout le temps, tu rentres toujours blessé de Central, mais évites de te blesser ici aussi, s'il te plait.

Sa voix s'éteignit.

-Winry, pleure pas, c'est complètement idiot.

-C'est vous qui êtes idiots !

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de séjour, elle sortit un attirail ; bandages, alcool, désinfectant… et le soigna. Il se laissa faire, la tête tournée, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa gêne. Quand elle eut fini, il la remercia. Ils restèrent debout, se tournant le dos, sans rien dire. Il serra les poings et se retourna.

-Winry.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et se leva.

-Oui ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle rougit, mais posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Win…je…

Il hésita, puis prit son courage à deux mains.

-Je t'aime.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, pesant comme du plomb. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire timide sur le visage.

-Vraiment… ? Murmura-t-elle.

-O…Oui.

Il rougit à son tour.

-Alors tant mieux, parce que moi aussi.

Il se pencha vers elle. (1) Il l'embrassa doucement, baiser auquel elle répondit. Aucun des deux ne vit que Thomas regardait par la fenêtre pâle de rage et de jalousie. Ils se séparèrent, rougissant.

-Bon, ben, moi je vais me coucher. A d'main Win.

-Ouais…

Elle soupira sur son comportement. Elle remonta aussi.

Le lendemain, quand Edward se leva, tout le monde était déjà réveillé. Il prit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et sortit rejoindre les autres.

-Bravo Ed, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Merci Onii-san !

-Pourquoi merci ?

Alphonse lui tendit de l'argent.

-J'ai gagné mon pari ! Vous vous êtes déclaré avant lundi !

La moitié du village était là, à s'échanger l'argent des paris, Edward s'énerva.

-Non, mais c'est quoi ces histoires de paris là ?

-Bah, petit Ed, voyons, on pariait pour savoir quand est-ce que vous sortirez ensemble depuis des années !

-Je ne suis pas petit, et comment ça depuis des années ?

Quelques heures plus tard après toutes les félicitations, et que tout le monde soit rentré chez soi, Edward put enfin respirer tranquillement

-J'en connais un qui doit pas être content !

-Tu vas rire, mais les travaux se sont finis pendant que tu dormais, ils sont partis ainsi que Thomas. Dit Winry.

Edward sourit et prit Winry par la main.

-Finalement, si il n'était pas venu, je ne te l'aurais jamais dit.

-Alors c'est grâce à lui…

-Ne te méprends pas, je n'accepterai jamais d'avoir une dette envers lui.

-Tu es incorrigible et insupportable.

Un coup retentit dans l'appartement. Alphonse et Pinako se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, et découvrirent Edward par terre, une bosse de la taille d'un œuf de poule sur le front.

-Winry…

Winry poussa un soupir, râlant contre la chaleur. Elle réajusta le tissu qui recouvrait comme toujours sa chevelure blonde.

-Ils arrivent. Dit une vieille femme fumant la pipe répondant au prénom de Pinako.

-Quoi ? Les nuages ou les clients qui restent un mois chez nous ?

« Personnellement, je préfère la première option ! » pensa-t-elle.

-Les clients.

Elle recommença à soupirer. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon et le vent d'habitude si pénible semblait aux abonnés absents. De plus, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des deux frères Elric. « Quand ils reviendront je les étriperai ! »

Elle se souvint de la même situation, quelques mois plus tôt, où elle avait fait connaissance de Thomas Torian. Edward et Alphonse étaient arrivés et Edward se battait tout le temps avec Thomas.

« Pourtant, cette fois, il n'y aura aucun problème » se dit-elle en décrochant le téléphone qui sonnait.

-Allô ? Oh Edward, tu arrives avec Alphonse demain ? Cool !

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent, Edward embrassa Winry. Elle sourit malicieusement et lui dit :

-Je ne t'avais pas dit que de clients restaient un mois chez nous ?

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Il y a un garçon charmant de 19 ans …

-Il s'approche d'un pas trop près de toi, je te le jure, je l'étripe !

Alphonse et Winry éclatèrent de rire. Non, la situation ne serait pas la même, Edward sortait maintenant avec Winry et ce n'était pas ce Tannaka Orouh qui allait changer ça !

Fin

(1) Ouais, je sais elle est aussi grande que lui, mais bon…

Et voilà, la fic est finie ! C'était cool, même si le dernier chapitre était à l'eau de rose ! Enfin, j'en commence une autre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! A bientôt et n'oubliez pas les comms !


End file.
